<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723005">Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Blood, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Gore, Investigations, Killing, M/M, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, in some way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que peut-il mal se passer dans une station spatiale avec des gens que tu as déjà côtoyé pendant plusieurs missions hn ?<br/>Tout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction ! <br/>Voici la carte pour ceux qui la veulent : https://www.breakflip.com/uploads/5f6879477fe14-among-us-carte-skeld.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiyori n’était pas scientifique. Elle n’était pas astronome, ni même professeur ou docteur dans une certaine matière scientifique qui lui permettrait donc de finir dans une station spatial en temps normal. Sauf que sa renommée et son envie de voyager dans l’espace, partagée sur Instagram et autres réseaux sociaux, avaient fait le tout.</p><p>La voilà donc à l’intérieur de la station spatial internationale alors qu’elle n’était qu’une simple top-modèle.</p><p>Elle était la plus belle femme du Japon. L’emblème de la beauté orientale. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à cela ici, ils avaient tous leurs tâches à faire, même elle, même si c’était des choses minimes comme dégager les feuilles des ventilations près de l'arbre sagement plantée dans la station ou abaisser un levier pour vider les ordures.</p><p>Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à sa beauté derrière le scaphandre.</p><p>« Hiyori ? » fit une voix masculine dans son dos.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers son camarade et vit seulement une langue gigantesque lui arriver droit dans le visage. Brisant son scaphandre et tuant la plus belle femme du Japon.<br/>.</p><p>« Où as-tu trouvé le corps ? » demanda Nami quand ils arrivèrent, en panique, à la cafétéria.</p><p>Law regarda tour à tour le visage de ses camarades alors qu’Usopp avait encore son mégaphone à la main. C’était donc lui qui avait lancé l’alarme de regroupement.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais avant cela était simplement dû à des petits problèmes de mission ou encore à des mesures prises dans les aérations du vaisseau. Kidd, son partenaire de chambre, était celui qui avait découvert le souci et il avait rapidement réparé celle-ci avec Usopp quelques jours avant.</p><p>« Il était en communication. »</p><p>Le brun avait accompagné la jeune femme jusque dans cette pièce, étant toute nouvelle elle n’était pas très familiarisée avec la station comparée à eux qui, pour la plupart, étaient ici pour leur deuxième voire troisième voyage. Il était parti ensuite vers l’une des salles des machines pour vérifier les bidons d’essence.</p><p>Il n’avait croisé personne par ailleurs, hors Sanji qui descendait des réacteurs ou de la salle de sécurité.</p><p>« Donc le chef avait bien raison. » déclara Robin d’une voix sombre. « Il a bien des aliens qui se glissent dans les missions spatiales dernièrement. »</p><p>Il ne fit même pas attention aux glapissements d’Usopp et Brook à cette annonce. Il regardait la brune qui avait ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Lui non plus, il n’avait pas cru cette histoire sordide en l’entendant. Il se souvenait même de la tête abasourdie de Vivi ou encore de Reiju à cette annonce (ainsi que la joie totalement inappropriée de son cousin mais bon.. passons).</p><p>« On en saura rien aujourd’hui. » fit Reiju d’une voix forte, coupant les discussions qui partaient dans tous les sens. « La journée est presque finie de toute façon. Notre protocole est de continuer nos tâches tout en enquêtant sur notre imposteur. Je propose donc que nous mangions et prenons nos heures de repos, nous verrons le reste demain. »</p><p>« Comment tu peux proposer ça alors qu’une personne est morte ? » lança horrifié Brook, qui était caché derrière le dos musclé de Jinbei actuellement.</p><p>« Elle a, techniquement, raison. » répondit-il à son tour, faisant tourner les yeux vers lui, dont ceux de son camarade toujours choqué par ce qu’ils disaient. « C’est le protocole et on peut rien faire de plus pour le moment de toute façon. »</p><p>« Tu te sens d’attaque pour cuisiner Sanji ? » demanda la rose au blond qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis le lancement du meeting. Il la regarda vaguement avant d’acquiescer. Zoro soupira avant de suivre son camarade de chambre vers la cuisine et un silence se fit autour de la table ronde.<br/>.</p><p>Le repas fût dans le même silence qu’un peu plutôt, ainsi que l’éjection de la dépouille de la top-modèle. Il y eut seulement de vagues « bonne nuit » entre chaque chambre et Zoro n’était pas tant étonné de ça. Personne n’avait eu envie de parler après ce qu’il s’était passé. Personne, ni même Luffy qui avait pourtant l’habitude de toujours couvrir les silences les plus angoissants.</p><p>Il regarda vaguement Sanji, qui était couché en boule dans le lit sous le sien. Cette histoire allait tous les rendre fous et paranoïaques. Certains devaient déjà l’être et ils se demanderont si l’autre personne avec qui ils dormaient était l’alien.</p><p>Sur un coup de tête, il descendit de son lit pour aller s’asseoir dans celui du blond, qui lui laissa une place. Le dos contre le mur, il s’endormit.<br/>.</p><p>Law ne quitta pas Kidd d’une semelle le lendemain.</p><p>Il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir eu l’envie de ne pas être isolé durant la journée, quand bien même rien ne pouvait prédire de quand l’imposteur pourrait frapper à nouveau. Le rouge l’aida plusieurs fois à faire ses tâches, sans réellement faire les siennes, ce qui ne l’étonna pas plus que cela à vrai dire. Son camarade avait la fâcheuse habitude de flemmardiser en début de journée pour carburer à la dernière minute.</p><p>Et évidemment, le fait qu’un alien soit dans le vaisseau avec eux, ne changeait rien à sa flemme.</p><p>Ils croisèrent plusieurs fois Zoro, perdu dans la station quand bien même cela était sa troisième mission à bord de cette dernière. Et ils croisèrent donc Sanji qui leur demandait la direction du premier.</p><p>Et bien sûr, Kidd laissa Law partir avant lui vers la cafétéria seul parce qu’il n’avait pas fait ses tâches. Le brun roula des yeux avant de donner un coup de pied au cul de son camarade, qui riait à cela, non sans un boule d’angoisse dans le ventre en sachant que quelque chose rodait dans le vaisseau.</p><p>Il retrouva Luffy dans l’immense salle de repos slash repas ainsi qu’Usopp et Brook. Les filles, qui devaient être encore dans la salle d’administration, la paire qu’était Zoro et Sanji ainsi que Jinbei étaient encore dans l’appareil visiblement. Son cousin lui sauta presque dessus pour lui demander son avis sur les aliens, avec des étoiles bien trop scintillantes dans ses yeux noirs.</p><p>À croire qu’il avait totalement oublié que l’un d’eux avait tué leur dernier membre d’équipage pas plus tard que le jour d’avant.</p><p>Les minutes passèrent et ni les filles, ni les garçons n’étaient revenus. Les minutes devinrent des demi-heures et les demi-heures des heures. Alors il décida d’aller faire un tour vers la salle de sécurité. Les pauvres caméras ne couvraient pas tous les couloirs de la base mais ça le calmerait aisément.</p><p>Quand il regarda par les caméras, il put voir Kidd aller vers la salle de navigation, visiblement sifflotant vu son air enjoué. Un soupir passa ses lèvres tandis qu’il se disait qu’il s’était juste inquiété pour rien. Mais son angoisse revint rapidement en voyant Nami totalement livide aux côtés d’une Reiju aussi blanche que la première alors qu’elles étaient vers la fin du couloir entre l’administration et la zone de stockage.</p><p>…. Où étaient Vivi et Robin ? Elles étaient toutes ensembles aujourd’hui pourtant.</p><p>Et où était Jinbei ? Il ne le voyait nul part.</p><p>L’alarme du mégaphone qui était reprise par les nombreuses enceintes du vaisseau le fit sursauter quand bien même il s’attendait à cette dernière. La dernière chose qu’il vit des caméras fût Kidd qui remontait vers la cafétéria et il se mit à courir vers cette dernière.</p><p>Il arriva seulement pour voir Nami pleurer de manière totalement hystérique contre Robin tandis que Reiju essayait de garder le calme des autres membres d’équipages.</p><p>« Law ! » la voix forte de Kidd, qui venait de débarquer à l’opposé de lui, surpris le groupe et il fut rapidement le visage dans les grandes mains blanches de son compagnon de chambre.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu reviens de l’arrière du vaisseau ? J’t’ai laissé ici pour que tu sois avec les autres bordel. » il pouvait entendre clairement le sous-entendu, le voir dans les prunelles rouille, le pour que tu sois en sécurité. Alors donc il y croyait, au final, à ces histoires d’aliens.</p><p>« Je voulais juste voir où tu étais. » répondit-il.</p><p>Il eut un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes rougirent et se lâchèrent. Tous les yeux étaient sûr eux, ou presque vu qu’ils pouvaient clairement entendre les pleurs de la rousse. Heureusement Sanji rappela tout le monde à l’ordre :</p><p>« Où est Jinbei ? »</p><p>« Nami et moi avons vu son corps en allant dans la salle de stockage.. » répondit Reiju, faisant grimacer bien du monde. « Vivi s’est faite tuer pendant qu’on avait le dos tourné. »</p><p>Law fronça les sourcils à cela, parce que la seule personne dans la salle à ce moment-là était donc la brune, qui consolait doucement Nami. Elle venait de perdre sa femme et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pourrait ressentir actuellement… Si ce n’était l’horreur dans lesquels ils baignaient tous à présent.</p><p>« Mais Robin était dans la salle non ? » lança Zoro d’une voix bourrue. « Comment elle n’aurait pu rien voir c’est débile. »</p><p>La brune lui lança un regard noir alors que la veuve s’accrochait désespéramment à elle. Reiju se mit devant les deux femmes pour calmer les autres qui commençaient également à comprendre le chemin de pensée du vert.</p><p>« Elle n’y est pour rien. » fit la rose doucement « Elle était en train de fouiller les dossiers et d’envoyer les rapports à nos supérieurs. Je la voyais de là où j’étais quand Nami a vu le corps de Jinbei. Il aurait fallu qu’elle... » elle lança un regard à la rousse qui continuait de pleurer « Il aurait fallu qu’elle se dédouble ou qu’elle le fasse en deux secondes chrono pour que ce soit elle. »</p><p>« Tu étais où Kidd ? » lança Usopp, surprenant beaucoup Law qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles du ton totalement confiant du brun.</p><p>« J’ai remis les boucliers en place avant de retourner à la salle de navigation. » le rouge grimaça face aux regards des autres avant de reprendre « Jinbei quittait la salle des com’ quand je l’ai vu et c’est impossible que j’ai pu tuer quelqu’un, deux personnes qui plus est, en si peu de temps. Mec j’suis pas Speedy Gonzales. »</p><p>Sa réponse lança un froid durant lequel Usopp ne quittait pas le rouge des yeux. Son corps réagit bien avant son cerveau et il se mit devant son camarade de chambre rapidement pour le défendre.</p><p>« Je l’ai vu sur les caméras Usopp. Il rentrait dans la salle de nav’ quand Nami et Reiju ont découvert Jinbei. Le timing est trop court. »</p><p>« Même en courant je le fais pas mec, laisse tomber. » fit Zoro en voyant le brun prêt à renvoyer quelque chose. Ce qui soulagea grandement Law.</p><p>« On fait quoi maintenant ? » lança Luffy, dans un calme qui ne l’étonnait même plus. Tout partait en vrille de toute façon.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent tous pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Reiju ne soupire : « Robin, amène Nami dans notre chambre et... »</p><p>« Je m’en occupe. » répondit la brune sans perdre plus de temps. Les deux femmes disparurent rapidement par l’échelle menant à l’étage commun. Un silence plus angoissant se fit alors qu’ils pouvaient entendre les pas lents des femmes au-dessus d’eux.</p><p>« On doit s’occuper des corps de Jinbei et Vivi. » ils acquiescèrent tous à l’ordre de Luffy. Il ne montrait que rarement son sérieux et ils en avaient tous besoin à l’instant, surtout sa vice-capitaine qui avait déjà pris les choses en main le jour d’avant.</p><p>« Reiju, va te reposer aussi » elle ouvrit la bouche mais le brun la coupa « Ou va avec Sanji pour l’aider à cuisiner. » cela parût lui plaire plus déjà même si elle ne semblait pas très jouasse. « Kidd, Zoro, Law et moi on va s’occuper de Jinbei. Brook, Usopp, occupez-vous de Vivi ok ? Mais mettez la dans une pièce à part que Nami puisse lui dire adieu demain avant qu’on l’éjecte. »</p><p>« Yes cap’tain. » firent-ils tous en coeur.<br/>.</p><p>Zoro regarda le corps flottant de Jinbei dans l’espace alors que les autres partaient pour retourner à la cafétéria. Il n’avait pas réellement d’avis sur qui pouvait bien être le tueur. D’ailleurs, est-ce que ce dernier était vraiment seul ? C’était surtout cette question que le vert se posait à présent. Il y avait deux morts aujourd’hui. Deux morts qu’ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer et qui ne semblait pas avoir de sens.</p><p>Il n’avait rien dit durant la réunion mais lui et Sanji avaient vu Jinbei aux communications comme l’avait déclaré Kidd. Avant ou après le rouge, il n’en savait rien. Ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il était parti avant le blond pour aller en direction de la salle d’électricité et que ce dernier avait mis un peu de temps à le suivre.</p><p>Cela pouvait s’expliquer par de nombreux scénarios, dont le meurtre de Jinbei, même s’il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il avait dû mal à avoir des doutes sur le mec avec qui il couchait depuis sa première mission spatiale.</p><p>Law devait être dans le même cas que lui, vu que le rouge et ce dernier étaient clairement amoureux l’un de l’autre quand bien même aucun n’avait dit quoique ce soit. Le vert se demanda si ses sentiments pour Sanji obstruait son jugement et ne trouva pas de réponse.</p><p>Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que Kidd et ce dernier étaient les seuls qui pouvaient caler avec le meurtre du bleu. Mais cela ne convenait pas avec celui de Vivi.</p><p>Il grogna en se frottant machinalement les cheveux avant de commencer à marcher vers ses camarades. Il se prenait trop la tête. Robin et Law trouveront rapidement qui était l’imposteur, se raisonna-t-il, du moins il espérait.<br/>.</p><p>Le lendemain fût étrangement calme. L’équipage était coupé en petit groupe, des groupes où chacun pensait que l’alien n’était pas, parce qu’ils avaient été avec ces personnes durant les meurtres précédents et qu’ils devaient être tout aussi innocents qu’eux n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Ouais, Zoro avait de plus en plus de mal à y voir clair là-dedans. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas le blond d’une semelle et ce dernier le suivait de la même façon. Sans faire véritablement ses tâches, pas que ce dernier en ait beaucoup vu qu’il devait surtout s’occuper de nourrir l’équipage.</p><p>Ils retournèrent vers la cafétéria vers onze heure, où Luffy se traînait déjà parce qu’il avait faim et que le distributeur était, déjà, vide en une semaine d’orbite. Il resta avec le brun pendant que son camarade faisait les préparations de ses plats pour le midi et après avoir mangé dans une ambiance extrêmement calme où chacun restait un peu dans les groupes formés le matin même, Sanji le suivit à nouveau pour qu’il finisse ses tâches du jour.</p><p>Le vert pensait de plus en plus que, peut-être, le cuistot n’était pas l’imposteur ou l’un d’eux vu qu’il aurait clairement le temps de le tuer plusieurs fois, autant dans la matinée que durant le reste de la journée. Il ne savait pas comment été censé marcher les aliens mais il pensait que leur relation n’était pas forcément assez forte comparée à … À quoi d’abord ? Des ordres ? Une envie de meurtre d’un coup d’un seul après il ne savait combien de mission spatiale ?</p><p>Hiyori aurait été la première suspecte, vu que c’était sa première mission ici, si elle n’était pas morte dès le premier jour.</p><p>Maintenant, ils n’étaient qu’entre personnes qu’ils connaissaient tous, avec qui ils avaient voyagé plusieurs fois. L’équipe n’était pas forcément la même à chaque mission mais Zoro avait vu presque chacune des personnes présentes dans la station via d’anciennes affectations. Et celles qu’il n’avait pas côtoyé, il pouvait être sûr que Sanji oui, ou bien Law, ou encore Usopp.</p><p>Il soupira une nouvelle fois en réarrangeant les câbles de la navigation, autant parce que c’était toujours un bordel là-dedans que parce qu’il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait être le tueur dans toute cette histoire.<br/>.</p><p>Le repas se fit dans un silence étrange, les messes-basses couvraient à peine le bruit des couverts et les rires de Luffy, qui essayait tant bien que mal de refaire naître une bonne ambiance après cette journée sans décès ne changea rien.</p><p>Law avait accompagné ce dernier, Reiju et Nami auprès du corps de Vivi avant qu’ils ne l’éjectent finalement durant l’après-midi et la rousse piochait plus qu’elle ne mangeait actuellement. La jeune femme était un poids mort pour le moment, le ou les tueurs avaient tout intérêt à la garder jusqu’à la fin de l’équipage parce qu’elle ne ferait attention à plus rien dû à son chagrin.</p><p>Oui ses propres pensées lui semblaient horribles mais il essayait d’être rationnel et clinique à l’instant. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’y avait eu aucun mort aujourd’hui que la menace ne planait plus sur eux. Il en était persuadé.<br/>.</p><p>Quand le brun se réveilla le jour suivant, son camarade de chambre était déjà hors de celle-ci et sûrement en train de patrouiller dans le vaisseau en faisant comme si de rien n’était. En descendant de l’échelle, il tomba sur Nami qui était affalée dans le coin salon de la cafétéria, avec un Usopp qui essayait tant bien que mal d’être là pour elle même si elle ne semblait pas le voir.</p><p>Elle était totalement catatonique et elle le resterait sûrement encore plusieurs jours, ce qui ne les arrangeaient pas.</p><p>Il se rendit donc rapidement vers ses premières tâches du jours. Comme tous les matins, il vérifiait l’infirmerie, son antre comme le disait Luffy avec un ton totalement débile qui le faisait rouler des yeux. Il n’avait jamais grand-chose à faire là-dedans en général mais avec les meurtres qu’il y avait eu, il devait dorénavant stériliser les salles petit à petit.</p><p>C’était le protocole en cas de morts dans l’équipage et, même s’il trouvait ça excessif en temps normal, vu que les corps restaient un petit moment à baigner dans leur sang, il devait vérifier plusieurs fois qu’il avait bien fait son boulot.</p><p>Il regarda le plan qu’il avait commencé à marquer les salles qu’il avait stérilisé depuis le meurtre d’Hiyori. Il avait bien entendu commencé par la salle des communications et il avait été forcé de faire la salle de stockage et d’administration avec les morts de Jinbei et Vivi. Donc il devait faire soit la salle d’électricité, soit la salle des boucliers du vaisseau.</p><p>Il poussa un soupir en partant vers la deuxième, espérant croiser Kidd sur le chemin.</p><p>Ce dernier le retrouva en faisant sa ronde, plusieurs heures après, et il ne bougea pas de l’entrée de la salle dans laquelle Law était pendant qu’il la nettoyait de fond en comble. Il se sentait bien plus en sécurité maintenant que le rouge était avec lui que quand il était seul et entendait les pas des autres passer dans les salles voisines.</p><p>C’était peut-être idiot mais comme il était sûr que Kidd n’était pas un tueur, il l’avait vu sur les caméras le jour du double-meurtre après tout, c’était la seule personne en qui il pouvait pleinement avoir confiance actuellement.</p><p>Il se demanda un instant si Reiju pensait la même chose de Brook ou si Zoro pensait cela de Sanji. C’était si simplement de faire confiance à la personne avec laquelle tu couchais ou pour laquelle tu avais des sentiments après tout.<br/>.</p><p>Le son horrible du mégaphone résonna dans le vaisseau et Zoro grimaça au son bien trop fort à ses oreilles. Le problème d’être dans la salle des caméras, bien qu’aucun d’eux ne les regardait actuellement. Luffy fût le premier à sortir de la pièce, rencontrant Brook qui sortait de la salle des réacteurs et ils arrivèrent ensemble à la cafétéria.</p><p>Où Nami n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et où Usopp se tenait avec le mégaphone en sortant de la salle des armes.</p><p>Kidd, Law et Reiju apparurent par la troisième entrée, celle venant de la salle de stockage et le vert jura en comprenant qui était mort.</p><p>Robin.</p><p>« Où elle était ? » demanda-t-il, peut-être un peu trop violemment parce que Sanji plaqua son bras sur son torse.</p><p>« Dans la salle d’armement. » répondit le brun face à lui, la voix tremblante. Il n’arrivait pas à le croire actuellement.</p><p>« C’est fou comme tu trouves deux corps tout seul hein Usopp ? » Il remarqua à peine le regard totalement horrifié de Luffy et Law à son accusation mais il n’en avait rien à foutre. La colère était tout ce qu’il avait en lui actuellement. Il voulait s’en prendre au mécanicien. Il voulait l’attraper et le secouer par tous les côtés. Il voulait l’envoyer au sol et lui demander comment il avait pu ne rien voir alors que c’était la pièce juste à côté, que c’était littéralement derrière lui et qu’il -</p><p>Il pouvait voir les jambes de sa cousine tandis que le haut de son corps était de l’autre côté du siège de pilotage des armes.</p><p>« J’ai à peine quitté Nami des yeux ! Je n’ai pas tué Robin ! » hurla le brun totalement tremblant, autant sa voix que son corps.</p><p>« Tu étais juste à côté ! » renvoya-t-il, totalement aveuglé par la colère et la prise sur son torse se fit plus forte. « Tu étais littéralement à trois mètres ! Tu pouvais tout voir et tu vas me dire que tu n’as rien vu !? Qu’elle est morte sans que tu ne vois rien !? »</p><p>Il eut un long silence durant lequel Usopp ne fit qu’ouvrir et refermer la bouche plusieurs fois. Zoro avait envie de passer le bras qui le maintenait en place, réellement, quitte à bousculer un peu Sanji et Luffy qui était devant lui maintenant.</p><p>La voix de Nami le figea sur place : « Il est resté là.. »</p><p>Il avait l’impression que sa colère venait se heurter au fond de son ventre, fortement et douloureusement. Il avait envie de vomir. Le bras contre son torse bougea pour aller dans son dos et il se retrouva contre le corps de Sanji rapidement sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.</p><p>« On fait quoi capt’ain ? » demanda la voix bourrue de Kidd, clairement encore dans la même colère que lui un peu plus tôt. Sa cousine était la personne avec qui le rouge avait fait le plus de mission, c’était compréhensible.</p><p>« On s’occupe de Robin. » répondit Luffy d’un ton qui exigeait que personne ne pose de questions. Reiju et le deuxième mécanicien rongèrent leurs freins, il pouvait le voir clairement à leurs visages. Lui aussi avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait rien ajouter.</p><p>« Demain on verra quoi faire. » ajouta-t-il.</p><p>Il n’eut droit qu’à un signe de tête, plus pour Sanji et Brook que pour lui d’ailleurs, avant que les trois garçons ne partent vers la salle d’à côté pendant que Reiju allait parler avec Usopp et qu’il était forcé à s’asseoir non loin de Nami, qui continuait de fixer le tapis blanc au pied du fauteuil, enroulée dans son plaid.</p><p>Il avait envie de lui demander si elle avait réellement vu quelque chose vu son état…<br/>.</p><p>« Je sais pas si je crois réellement Nami. » annonça-t-il alors que les bras de Sanji se refermaient à nouveau contre son torse, le serrant encore un peu plus dans le lit de ce dernier. Il n’avait pas eu la force de quitter le corps contre le sien.</p><p>Il revoyait encore le visage totalement effrayé et horrifié de sa cousine, quand bien même il s’était vite fait virer de la pièce où elle était.</p><p>« Pourquoi elle mentirait ? » demanda doucement la voix derrière lui et il ferma les yeux fortement parce qu’il se sentait horrible de douter de la rousse qui venait de perdre sa femme. « A moins qu’elle soit un des aliens, si l’hypothèse qu’il y en ait plusieurs soit juste, ça n’aurait pas de sens. Et j’ai du mal à l’imaginer jouer la comédie sur son deuil. »</p><p>Il grimaça, se tendant dans les bras qui le serrèrent une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait monstrueux de penser qu’elle était l’un des autres et jouait simplement avec eux. Mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver une solution au pourquoi elle et Usopp n’auraient rien vu. Rien entendu. Il n’y avait aucune logique. Il n’en trouvait pas. Il -</p><p>Il doutait de ses deux camarades.</p><p>Zoro eut un haut le coeur et vomit par-dessus le lit alors que Sanji s’agitait déjà pour le réconforter.<br/>.</p><p>Il se réveilla en nage dans la nuit. Et il n’arriva pas à se rendormir, qu’importe les bras autour de lui et la respiration lente dans son dos.<br/>.</p><p>Il fût le premier sur le pont le jour suivant. Le vert savait que son amant allait l’engueuler pour avoir loupé le petit-déjeuner mais il voulait vraiment avoir les mains et la tête dans ses tâches pour ne pas péter un plomb et oublier simplement le jour précédent.</p><p>Il voulait oublier la vision du corps coupé en deux de sa cousine et son visage horrifié. Alors il commença sa routine par la salle des machines près de la cafétéria, à gauche du vaisseau alors qu’il devait aller à navigation, soit à l’opposé.<br/>.</p><p>Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs jours et l’équipage était à la fois heureux de cela, la bonne humeur de Luffy étant totalement envahissante et contagieuse, et totalement sous la paranoïa, comme Usopp qui regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule et hurlait dès que quelqu’un autre que Nami le touchait.</p><p>Elle avait vaguement repris des couleurs et recommençait à se sustenter. Au grand plaisir de Sanji et lui. Law ne savait pas réellement si c’était son côté médecin, son côté planificateur ou lui-même qui était heureux de ça par ailleurs. C’était bien sûr génial qu’elle recommence à vivre malgré la douleur qu’elle portait toujours sur les épaules mais ça leur donnait surtout un atout en plus.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient plus l’utiliser maintenant qu’elle recommençait doucement à parler avec les autres.</p><p>À part si bien sûr, elle avait menti pour couvrir Usopp. À part si bien sûr, elle en était un elle-même, ce qu’il n’avait pas encore réussi à déterminer. La mort de Vivi et sa catatonie pouvaient être de très bons alibis pour elle. Surtout si elle aidait les autres grâce à cela car personne ne remettrait en doute sa parole.</p><p>Il se doutait que Zoro avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu’Usopp n’ait rien vu. Il l’avait croisé vaguement dans la salle d’électricité plus en train de casser les câbles que de les réparer. Mais en soi, ce n’était pas impossible. Ils ne connaissaient pas les capacités que pouvaient avoir les aliens, hors visiblement une très grande force physique.</p><p>Si ça se trouve, ce n’était aucun d’entre eux mais simplement une bestiole qui courrait dans les couloirs sans être vu. Les ventilations pouvaient être -</p><p>Il lâcha son tournevis, le faisant tomber au sol et faisant tourner Kidd vers lui. Sans faire attention aux cris de celui-ci, il se mit à courir vers la salle d’administration.</p><p>« Putain Law tu vas m’expliquer ton bordel ? » souffla Kidd avec sa rage habituelle alors qu’il s’appuyait sur l’une des chaises de la pièce pendant que lui foutait littéralement le bazar dans cette dernière pour retrouver -</p><p>Les voilà.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu sors les plans du vaisseau ? On a déjà essayé de faire une carte à Zoro et ça n’a jamais marché. » fit le rouge en s’approchant de la table alors qu’il fouillait toujours dans les nombreux plans.</p><p>« Les ventilations. On peut y passer n’est-ce pas ? » Son camarade haussa les épaules en répondant que oui mais il ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de finir sa phrase, il trouva enfin le plan des ventilations et sourit. « Et si l’alien était dedans ? »</p><p>« Ça pourrait oui mais il devrai survivre à la température qu’il y a là-dedans. » il savait que l’autre était dubitatif mais qu’importe. Il fallait qu’il l’écoute jusqu’au bout.</p><p>« On connaît pas les capacités de cette créature alors pourquoi pas ? Elle est possiblement bien plus tolérante que nous. »</p><p>« Law, les variations sont trop importantes là-dedans. » rétorqua Kidd « Et ce n’était pas comme si elles communiquaient toutes entre elles et c’est vachement compliqué de rentrer là-dedans. »</p><p>« Tu as une carrure d’armoire à glace alors que cette créature peut peut-être changer sa forme, qu’est-ce qu’on en sait. Et - »</p><p>Ses yeux venaient se poser sur les ventilations. En effet, elles ne communiquaient pas toutes entre elles, mais certaines n’étaient vraiment pas loin les unes des autres. Surtout celles à l’avant du vaisseau. Par exemple, l’une des ventilations faisait lien entre la salle des boucliers et celle de navigation tandis qu’une deuxième faisait lien entre le couloir près de cette dernière et la salle d’administration…</p><p>Il releva le visage vers l’homme qu’il aimait et il lut de l’étonnement dans les yeux rouille.</p><p>« Je sais ce que tu penses babe. » le surnom lui envoya un frisson d’angoisse et une grande vague de chaleur. « Je connais les plans aussi, j’ai bossé sur les ventilations avec Usopp la première semaine où on est arrivé. »</p><p>« Tu as tué Jinbei.. » déclara-t-il et les yeux de Kidd furent amusés par cette affirmation.</p><p>« Nope. J’ai pas tué Jinbei. » il savait quand le rouge mentait, il avait rapidement remarqué que ce dernier avait un tic quand il le faisait. Son angoisse disparut d’un coup.</p><p>Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux et pourtant il les rouvrit quand les mains de l’autre homme attrapèrent son visage. Il pouvait voir la joie dans les yeux rouille, parce qu’il l’avait crû, parce que le rouge savait quand Law le croyait et n’avait plus rien à rétorquer.</p><p>Il laissa le mécanicien l’embrasser, répondant tout juste à ce dernier tandis que l’angoisse revenait au galop dans son estomac. Ca ne répondait pas pour Vi -</p><p>« Law il est - »</p><p>Luffy n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que Kidd avait déjà sa main dans l’estomac du brun, créant un trou énorme quand il la retira. Le rouge le regarda et revient vers lui en une seconde, amusé alors qu’il était tétanisé sur place, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. La main qui venait de transpercer son cousin revint sur son visage, sans aucune goutte de sang sur cette dernière, comme s’il en s’était rien passé.</p><p>« J’ai tué Vivi par contre. » Law regarda l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux avec horreur. « Et Luffy du coup. Il avait remarqué que j’étais suspect depuis un moment mais il ne voulait pas te le dire parce que tu m’aimes. »</p><p>« Non – non – je. » il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, incapable de regarder ailleurs que les yeux rouille et le corps de son cousin gisant derrière leur propriétaire.</p><p>« Hé tout va bien. » la voix douce de Kidd était surréelle à l’instant, comme tout le reste. Il n’arrivait plus à bouger, tremblant dans les bras blancs qui le soutenaient totalement maintenant. « Tout va bien se passer babe. Je t’aime, il ne t’arrivera rien. »</p><p>Il savait que le rouge disait la vérité, il le voyait à ses yeux et son air doux. Il n’y avait pas ce petit sourire narquois qu’il abordait toujours quand il mentait. Simplement une ligne qui essayait de le bercer et de calmer ses tremblements.</p><p>Law en était incapable.</p><p>Et quand Usopp arriva en sifflotant, le sourire de Kidd que lui seul voyait été magnifiquement horrible. Comme s’il avait touché le jackpot.</p><p>Et le son du mégaphone retentit, hurlant à ses oreilles autant que lui pouvait le faire.<br/>.</p><p>Luffy était mort. Son cousin était mort. Il l’avait vu se faire transpercer par un bras avant de tomber au sol pour rendre celui-ci rouge vermeille peu à peu. Et maintenant, il écoutait Kidd et Usopp se hurler l’un sur l’autre, se rejetant la faute sur le meurtre depuis il ne savait combien de temps parce qu’il était incapable de bouger de la chaise dans laquelle le rouge l’avait posé, qu’importe qu’ils soient tous à cinq mètres de la dépouille du capitaine.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas tué Luffy ! C’est l’un de vous deux ! » cria le brun, totalement tremblant d’hystérie mais il comprenait pourquoi. Il était en voie pour se faire éjecter s’il ne disait rien pour prendre sa défense.</p><p>« Tu vas me dire que Law aurait tué son cousin ou que j’aurai tué le cousin du gars que j’aime ? » argumenta l’alien et Law frissonna à cette phrase. Kidd l’aimait. Eustass Kidd l’aimait, il savait que c’était la vérité. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour avoir cette confirmation ne serait-ce que le jour précédent.</p><p>Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus.</p><p>Reiju s’approcha de lui pendant que Sanji et Brook se mettaient entre les deux hommes pour éviter une bagarre qu’Usopp ne gagnerait pas. Surtout pas avec le visage totalement haineux de Zoro juste derrière qui irait du côté de Kidd par simple principe.</p><p>La rose le regarda plusieurs secondes, prenant ses mains toujours tremblantes dans les siennes. Il savait ce qu’elle allait demander. Il était le témoin, il était celui qui pouvait faire pencher la balance d’un côté ou de l’autre. La question était qu’il ne savait pas de quel côté il allait la faire pencher.</p><p>« Law » ses yeux rencontrèrent les bleus de la vice-capitaine (capitaine, elle était capitaine maintenant) si semblables à ceux de Sanji et il se perdit dedans. « Je sais que ce que tu as vu te... » il n’y avait pas de mots et elle le savait « Mais il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as vu. »</p><p>Il tourna son regard vers Kidd. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait que le rouge le pousse à faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Quitte à ce que l’homme qu’il aime soit puni pour ce qu’il venait de faire. Mais ce dernier ne fit rien. Il le regarda simplement avec ses yeux rouille et l’amour, il le lisait maintenant, qu’il avait pour lui.</p><p>Il avait envie de vomir.</p><p>« Usopp l’a fait. »</p><p>Il s’effondra dans la chaise en voyant le sourire de Reiju que personne ne pouvait voir tandis que le deuxième mécanicien hurlait son innocence.<br/>.</p><p>Cette nuit-là, après qu’ils aient éjecté Usopp et le corps sans vie de son cousin, il se perdit dans les litanies de douceurs que Kidd lui murmurait à l’oreille. Il se perdit dans les ‘’je t’aime’’ et les promesses de futur sensationnel et bien différent que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer par le passé.</p><p>Il se perdit dans les caresses que les mains tâchées d’un sang invisible firent sur son corps et dans les gémissements, les siens comme ceux de l’autre. Il voulait oublier. Tout oublier. Jusqu’à son nom et le fait qu’il venait d’offrir le reste de l’équipage en pâture à deux monstres.</p><p>Le fait qu’il avait menti pour protéger l’un d’eux. Il était qu’un imposteur de plus. Celui qui était un Homme mais qui n’était pas dans le camp de ces derniers.</p><p>Il voulait oublier qu’il était un monstre lui aussi.<br/>.</p><p>Zoro regarda le mécanicien être aux petits soins avec Law qui avait remplacé Nami sur le canapé. Il était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle le rouge surmontait son propre traumatisme, après tout voir Luffy se faire transpercer ne devait pas être une image qu’on pouvait oublier si vite, mais, comme Sanji lui avait dit, le brun avait besoin de Kidd à l’instant. Alors il devait se mettre au second plan pour aider l’homme qu’il aimait à surmonter les cauchemars et les angoisses.</p><p>Il surveillait Nami aussi. Cette dernière s’était remise à faire sa ronde le matin même, seule, et il avait toujours des doutes sur elle. Encore plus maintenant qu’ils avaient éjecté Usopp pour le meurtre de Luffy, et sûrement d’autres. Il s’en voulait de douter de ses camarades mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que c’était étrange.</p><p>Après, peut-être que oui, le brun n’avait rien vu et c’était un autre alien qui avait tué sa cousine. Mais c’était si improbable qu’il avait trop de mal à le croire.</p><p>Pourtant la journée se passa sans encombre et tout le monde revint dans la cafétéria au moment du repas du soir.</p><p>De même pour le jour d’après.</p><p>Nami reprenait peu à peu sa vie en main, quand bien même il pouvait la voir au détour d’un couloir être totalement dans la lune par moment, le regard plongé dans une détresse qu’il ne pouvait comprendre et soulager.</p><p>Elle ne passait jamais par la salle d’administration.</p><p>Il la suivit ce jour-là parce qu’il avait une tâche également dans la même direction, Sanji étant déjà parti pour préparer le repas du soir. Zoro était censé garder une œil sur la rousse pour qu’elle ne soit pas seule et qu’il la protège un minimum. Il n’osa pas lui dire qu’il la surveillait surtout pour être sûr qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec les aliens qui les tuaient les uns après les autres.</p><p>Il se figea en même temps que Nami, quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils découvrirent Brook pendouillant des tentacules noires qui sortaient du corps de Reiju quelques mètres devant eux, dans la salle des boucliers. Le carnet de la navigatrice tomba au sol, faisant tourner doucement la rose qui sourit.</p><p>« Oups. » fût la seule chose qu’il entendit avant le hurlement du mégaphone de Nami.</p><p>« Moh Nami » il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la susnommée mais elle se tendit « Voyons darling, je suis totalement innocente, regarde. »</p><p>Le corps de Brook tomba au sol et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les tentacules disparaître ainsi que le sang qui recouvrait l’instant d’avant le visage de l’alien.</p><p>« Impressionnant hein ? C’est fou comme c’est si sensible à notre peau que le sang disparaît en quelques secondes si on le veut. »</p><p>Les pas des autres se firent de plus en plus forts et il regarda un instant en arrière pour voir ces derniers écarquiller des yeux à leur tour.</p><p>« Je crois que je vais finir dans l’espace n’est-ce pas ? » fit-elle, totalement amusée par la situation.</p><p>« Tu sais pas si bien dire connasse. » grogna Nami « Je savais que c’était impossible que tu n’ais pas vu qui avait tué Vivi. Je le savais. »</p><p>« Ma belle, tu ne sauras jamais qui a tué ta femme. » le sourire de Reiju le fit presque frissonner d’effroi, elle avait tant de dents… « Peut-être même que celui-ci te tuera pour me venger. »</p><p>Elle passa à travers eux comme si de rien n’était avant de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.</p><p>« Oh Zoro. » il savait déjà ce qu’elle allait dire. Il le savait. « J’ai tué ta cousine, ce fût très drôle de faire ça sous les yeux d’Usopp et Nami. »</p><p>Sanji n’eut pas le temps de l’attraper qu’il avait plaqué l’alien au sol pour la couvrir de coup alors qu’elle riait, hystérique.<br/>.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant que Reiju est éjectée ? » demanda Law, allongé dans son lit alors que Kidd lui montrait les particularités de son espèce. Il trouvait ça fascinant. Il adorait découvrir ces dernières et se dire qu’il allait avoir des similaires et d’autres plus éloignées une fois que le rouge l’aurait mordu.</p><p>Cela lui avait fait bizarre quand il lui avait annoncé que leur race pouvait totalement transmettre leur gène par la morsure. Il se serait presque crû dans un vieux texte débile de loup-garou ou autres métamorphes. Mais maintenant il était surtout intrigué par le processus de changement et les modifications qu’il allait avoir.</p><p>Il faisait tout pour occuper son esprit et oublier. Il était l’un d’eux maintenant.</p><p>« Ça change rien. Il aurait fallu qu’elle soit la première éjectée pour qu’on puisse retourner tranquillement sur Terre et reprendre notre vie.» répondit le mécanicien en s’asseyant sur le sol, ne ressentant pas la fraîcheur de ce dernier qu’importe qu’il soit nu. Il possédait un corps totalement humain, c’était ce qui avait étonné le plus Law. Mais ce corps pouvait totalement se modeler pour devenir une masse sombre si le rouge avait l’envie.</p><p>Reiju était l’aînée. Elle avait donc ordonné les meurtres parce qu’elle voulait retourner chez eux, leur véritable chez eux. Sans compter le fait que, peut-être, Kidd n’avait pas envie de retourner dans leur monde et voulait rester sur Terre tout en voyageant dans l’espace de temps en temps. Il n’avait pas encore totalement compris comment la hiérarchie fonctionnait mais le rouge était maintenant l’aîné. Donc il commandait.</p><p>Et oui, maintenant ils étaient trop profondément dans l’histoire de meurtre pour pouvoir retourner chez eux comme si de rien n’était. Un seul alien n’aurait pas pu faire tous les meurtres. Vivi ne collait pas au chemin de la rose.</p><p>« Tuer Nami est la prochaine étape. » fit-il donc, en repensant au plan que Kidd lui avait confié ces derniers jours. La joie de cette confidence avait presque étouffé tout le reste.</p><p>« Yep. »</p><p>Il eut un silence durant lequel les mains du rouge commencèrent à remonter le long de son torse, de simples caresses qui n’allaient aboutir à rien. Cela l’avait étonné, de voir à quel point le rouge pouvait être juste tactile sans le pousser à plus. Sans aucun désir passant ses caresses. Juste de la tendresse pure.</p><p>Ça contrastait avec ce qu’il l’avait vu faire..</p><p>« Tu veux le faire ? » demanda l’alien avec un sourit presque fou. Il se mettait à aimer ce sourire.<br/>.</p><p>Le petit-déjeuner fût rapidement éclipsé parce que la lame de Law finit dans la gorge de Nami et il la regarda se vider de son sang, convulsante au sol, sous le sourire fier de son amant alors que Zoro le regardait comme s’il était fou. Sanji n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce.</p><p>« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il simplement en regardant les deux aliens.</p><p>« Comment ça ‘’Et maintenant ?’’ ? Tu te fous de moi là ? » la voix colérique du vert l’amusa un instant.</p><p>« Mon frère va avoir une petite discussion avec son mec. » les yeux du seul totalement humain à l’instant s’écarquillèrent et Kidd sourit un peu plus à ça. « Et on va t’installer quelque part pour que tu subisses pas trop mal ton changement. »</p><p>Le blond poussa un long soupir alors qu’une de ses tentacules faisait délicatement asseoir Zoro qui regardait les aliens, ou en devenir, comme s’ils ne les connaissaient pas. Law comprenait. Il avait été étonné aussi en apprenant le lien de parenté des deux hommes. Il n’aurait jamais pu le deviner.</p><p>« On retourne sur Rhaeraq j’imagine ? » demanda Sanji alors que son petit-ami le regardait étrangement. Rassemblant peut-être les pièces du puzzle.</p><p>« Pour un temps. » confirma Kidd avant de quitter la pièce. Law le suivit, écoutant vaguement les questions énervées de Zoro et les réponses calmes du blond.</p><p>Reiju avait fait l’erreur de vouloir tuer tout le monde, dont les amours de ses frères avant de rentrer. Ils n’avaient pas été d’accord avec cela et avaient décidé de la tuer si jamais elle s’approchait trop. Sauf que c’était allé en leur faveur quand elle s’était fait voir en train de tuer son propre petit-ami.</p><p>Ils avaient fini comme ils le désiraient ou presque.<br/>.</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que le cuisinier lui avouait. Il – il savait que quelque chose n’était pas totalement net, il l’avait senti dès le meurtre de Jinbei. Sanji avait son sang sur les mains, il pouvait presque le voir mais il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu’à la protection de son amant.</p><p>Sanji avait sacrifié sa sœur aînée, ses mains intouchées par du sang humain et son avenir sur Terre pour le protéger de la rose.</p><p>Il avait même, avec Kidd, prévu de la tuer si jamais elle s’approchait trop de lui.</p><p>Sans le savoir, il avait été dans un plan depuis la première semaine de cette putain de mission. Il avait suivi les plans, plus ou moins, d’une psychopathe, forçant ses frères à faire ce qu’elle voulait pour pouvoir rentrer sans espoir de retour.</p><p>« On pourra revenir tu dis ? » fit-il d’une voix étrangement calme.</p><p>« Pas forcément sous la même forme, pas forcément au même endroit mais oui. » répondit l’alien face à lui, il avait toujours du mal à l’appréhender alors qu’il l’avait toujours plus ou moins su. Il avait juste voulu être aveugle pour aimer l’homme face à lui sans doute. « Oui on pourra revenir sur Terre vu que Reiju n’est plus l’aînée. »</p><p>Il ne comprenait pas cette dernière partie mais il n’en avait cure. Zoro voulait simplement comprendre son voyage et ce qu’il allait devenir.</p><p>« Je peux pas rester humain n’est-ce pas ? » s’étrangla-t-il et le regard bleu, désolé, que lui rendit Sanji voulait tout dire. « Putain... »</p><p>« On a assez de nourriture pour aller là où on doit aller mais tu ne pourras pas manger là-bas si tu ne changes pas. »</p><p>Le vert posa son front sur la table en jurant une nouvelle fois. Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si la mort était mieux que de devenir un monstre, un alien, un truc dont le nom lui avait déjà échappé. Il n’avait plus personne sans Robin. Hors Sanji…</p><p>« Je suis désolé. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais pour nous. » il ricana, son front cognant légèrement le métal de la table. « Je voulais continuer à vivre sur Terre avec toi. Peut-être te dire que je n’étais pas réellement humain, un jour.. »</p><p>Sauf qu’il ne retournerait jamais sur Terre s’il mourrait parce qu’il ne pouvait pas manger ce qu’il y avait sur cette planète étrange n’est-ce pas ? Il n’avait pas envie de mourir de manière si stupide. Affamé alors qu’il avait une chance de survivre.</p><p>« Tu aurais voulu quoi d’autre ? » il ne savait pas pourquoi il demandait à vrai dire. Pour éviter de penser à ce qu’il allait accepter peut-être.</p><p>« Je sais pas trop. J’avais imaginé voyager avec toi au Japon, pour découvrir un peu plus ton monde. » il aurait adoré ça. Il voulait faire ça.</p><p>« Ok. » fit-il en tournant son visage vers celui de l’autre homme. Sanji haussa un sourcil, sa tête toujours dans sa main et la clope au bec. Il pouvait s’habituer à vivre avec cette image pour de bon, qu’importe qu’il soit humain ou non.</p><p>« Ok. » redit-il plus convaincu. « On fera ça, mais en attendant tu vas devoir m’apprendre ton monde. »</p><p>Le sourire qu’il reçut fût ce qui brisa les derniers contres de cette transformation en un monstre. Il embrassa l’alien face à lui, son alien il imaginait. Quoique, maintenant il allait en devenir un aussi, ce n’était que son petit-ami au final.</p><p>« Je me demande comment Kidd a agencé le nid de Law. » annonça Sanji sans vraiment faire attention.</p><p>« Que quoi ? »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et maintenant, on remercie LunaQueen pour avoir choisi le quatrième perso à mourir :eyes:</p><p>Défi - <br/>COPC d'écrire un UA!Among Us<br/>+ Défi des adultes 172 - Ecrire une relation avec un alien<br/>+ Défi Couple 186 : Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law<br/>+ Mort 28 Jinbei<br/>+ Headcanon 24 - OPiece : Kidd est un flemmard qui fait tout à la dernière minute<br/>+ Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°32 - Placer une référence à l'Enfer de Dante 1.0.<br/>+ Ecrire pov Law défi pour soi-même<br/>+ ships farfelus Reiju/Brook<br/>+ Personnage 113 Roronoa Zoro<br/>+ Façon de mourir 35 : Se faire couper en deux<br/>+ Action 217 : Evacuer quelqu'un dans l'espace<br/>+ Défi à l’unité 8 de Voirloup : péter la généalogie<br/>+ Foire aux duos 110 Roronoa Zoro &amp; Trafalgar Law<br/>+ Situation 264 : A tue un personnage B sans ressentir aucun sentiment<br/>+ Défi suprême un (5K + 5dettes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>